Paper containers of today are either folded to form bottom and sidewalls from the same sheet of paper, or folded to form box-like structures, or are formed to have an even cylindrical or conical sidewall and a round plane bottom of paper, metal sheet plate or some plastics. These prior art paper containers are impregnated or coated with different materials to render stiffness to the sidewalls and to form a barrier against liquid contents.
It has now surprisingly been found that it is possible to produce container walls of paper that are comparably rigid without folding.